The Chosen Ones
by ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove. x
Summary: Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Daisy Corner. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. Two rival families, who hate each other. But when they discover they're the only ones who can save the Wizarding World can they try and get along? ON HIATUS


**The Chosen Ones**

_**Rose Nymphadora Weasley. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Albus Severus Potter. Daisy Elizabeth Corner. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. Rose and Scorpius hate each other, Albus and Daisy hate each other. Rose and Daisy hate each other, Scorpius and Albus hate each other. But when they discover they are the only ones who can save the Wizarding World, they have to try and get along. But can they put aside the bitter memories?**_

**Rating:**** T**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of these characters except my own. If I was, I could afford to buy myself the new Katy Perry CD :|**

**

* * *

**

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated all my fanfics recently, but my sick relative (you would know if you read my other fanfics) is becoming worse so I've been visiting her in hospital a lot. But here's a new story. It's half term in England, so I'll try and get my other fanfics updated as soon as possible. **

**But now, it's time for a whole new story – THE CHOSEN ONESSSSSSSSSSS.**

**Sorry if the first chapter's a bit crappy :/ I'd like some feedback thoughhh *fingers crossed***

**

* * *

**

**Prologue – The Prophecy, Part 1**

Professor McGonagall walked through the empty hallway, clutching the forearm of the Divination teacher, Professor Thorn and leading her to her room. The younger lady had just made a prediction… one that sealed the fate of four future students. As she walked back to her own room, the words rung through her head…

_On the warm spring day, _

_Of the 16__th__ of May,_

_Four shall enter the world._

_First born, a blonde, pale as can be,_

_Next, a redhead, with eyes like the sea._

_Third, a boy, with eyes of emerald green,_

_Last, a girl, with hair of brown sheen._

_Two flowers, red and white,_

_Two with names that shall shine bright._

_Mortal enemies they shall stay,_

_Until they must team together, as only they can slay._

_

* * *

_

_On the warm spring day, _

_Of the 16__th__ of May,_

_Four shall enter the world._

Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter sat in the back garden of the Burrow, sipping their lemonades and sunbathing, as their husbands played Quidditch with the rest of the family. Normally, Ginny would be playing too, but with the eight-month bump, it wouldn't really be advised.

"Don't you find it hilarious how you and I managed to get pregnant at the same time?" Hermione said grinning, stroking her own bloated stomach fondly. "Our kids will be in the same year." Ginny smiled at her best friend, her copper hair glowing under the sunlight. "It's quite predictable, Hermione. We both like to have… 'fun' with our husbands quite often."

Hermione hit her lightly, then the smile slipped off her face. "Ginny, I'm scared. My baby girl's ready to pop any day soon. I'm worried that something will go wrong." Ginny shook her head, putting a reassuring arm around her friend. "Trust me, Hermione, nothing will. It's painful, yes, but at the end of the day, look what happens after. You get a beautiful kid. And trust me, letting that kid go one day, will be the hardest thing we ever have to do."

On cue, Ginny's one-year-old son, James ran past, clad in only a nappy and a pair of socks, causing the two women to laugh fondly at him. "Imagine, Gin, in sixteen years he'll be all grown-up." The younger woman nodded in agreement, smiling sadly. "Sixteen years… can you believe that sixteen years ago, we hadn't even started Hogwarts yet."

Suddenly, Hermione let out a scream of pain, followed three seconds later by Ginny.

"RON!"  
"HARRY!"  
"THE BABY'S COMING!"  
"MY WATER'S BROKE!"

"GET ME TO ST MUNGO'S!"

"NOWWWWW!"

* * *

Astoria Malfoy was usually the image of elegance and grace. The tall blonde would never be seen looking less than the image of perfection. Her blonde hair was always teased so it was light and fluffy, she had big light green eyes that sparkled all the time and perfect teeth that shone when she smiled.

But Astoria Malfoy was currently bright red in the face, her sweaty blonde hair stuck to her and her eyes were clenched shut. She was screaming, thrashing around and crying hysterically.

"GET ME MY HUSBAND! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S AT WORK, I NEED HELP DELIVERING THIS GODDAMN BABY!"

* * *

Daphne Corner, Astoria's older sister, was in a similar position. The brunette's long brown hair was tied above her head as she let out ear-piercing screams. Her husband, Michael Corner, sat by her side, his hand being squeezed painfully by hers.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW… FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, C'MON ALREADY, YOU STUPID BABY! F-LIP… SHIT… BUGGER… BLOODY HELLLLLLLLLLL –"

* * *

_First born, a blonde, pale as can be._

"Here you go, Astoria and Draco. It's a boy."

Astoria accepted her baby from the nurse, a huge smile on her face. Though she wasn't looking her best, she'd never looked so radiant, so happy. Draco sat next to her, a rare smile on his usually pinched features, as he stroked his newborn son's cheeks.

It was strange for the usually classy, sophisticated couple to be seen smiling. It was even stranger that they would both be smiling because of a kid. The Malfoys were famed for not being big fans of family togetherness, and to see Draco and Astoria poring over a baby with genuinely huge smiles on their faces was something that had never been seen before.

"Welcome to the world… Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

* * *

_Next, a redhead, with eyes like the sea._

"Come on, Hermione… one more…"

Hermione gave a final scream, clutching Ron's hand tightly. Suddenly, a muffled wail was heard and smiles broke out on both Hermione and Ron's sweaty faces. "We've done it, Hermione. We've done it," Ron whispered, leaning forward and kissing his wife tenderly.

Hermione grinned and leaned back, a look of content on her pretty features. It only got bigger as the smiling midwife handed over the baby girl in a pink blanket. The couple looked at their beautiful baby, huge smiles on both their faces. Their baby had a pretty heart-shaped face, a pinkish tint to it and big sky-blue eyes. She had a small, pink, rosebud mouth and little wisps of red hair were on her small head.

Ron reached forward, smiling and kissed his wife's cheek, then his baby girl. "Look at her hair, Hermione! It's a perfect mix of ours." Hermione beamed, grinning at him and nodded her head in agreement. "Red… our little baby, red Rose." Ron curled one of her hairs around his fingers and said, "Our baby… Rose Nymphadora Weasley."

* * *

_Third, a boy, with eyes of emerald green._

Ginny Potter sat up the hospital bed, rocking her new baby boy. She smiled, as her husband appeared at the door, looking exactly like the baby in her arms. The baby boy had jet-black hair and almond-shaped green eyes, just like his father. James peeked out from behind his father's legs.

Ginny waved over her eldest son, as Harry leaned against the door, a beam on his face. As James ran over and struggled to get on the bed, Ginny smiled and presented the newest addition of the family to him. "Look, Jamie! It's your baby brother. His name is Albus Severus Potter."

* * *

_Last, a girl, with hair of brown sheen._

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL!" Daphne screeched, clenching her husband's hand with all her might. "I _NEVER_ WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER KID EVER AGAIN, YOU UNDERSTAND?"With one more scream, Daphne Corner passed out.

"Daph? Oh, god, Daph?"

A mewled cry was heard and Michael Corner sighed in relief as the midwives lifted and began washing it. As they passed the child to him, Michael beamed down at the child in his arms. His beautiful baby girl. He carefully brushed her cheeks and her thin brown hair and looked at the daisies on the bedside table.

"Daisy… Daisy Elizabeth Corner.

* * *

_Two flowers, red and white._

"Ron, come on! We'd better get back to the Burrow, I bet the family can't wait to see little Rose!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Michael, why'd you call her _Daisy_? It's a pretty name, sure, but it doesn't sound very pureblood."

"Neither does Pansy."  
"… touché."

* * *

_Two with names that shall shine bright._

"He's gonna get awfully teased with a name like Scorpius."  
"It's a very pureblood name. And it's a Malfoy tradition to name our children after constellations."

"True. And you have to deal with being called Draco."  
"Hey!"

"Let's get Albus Severus Potter to the Burrow. I bet Ron and Hermione have already gone!"  
"Well, we wouldn't have been so late if James hadn't wet himself!"  
"I was excited, Daddy."

"Just come along, James. We want to show your little brother to the family."

* * *

_Mortal enemies they shall stay,_

_Until they must team together, as only they can slay. _

As they walked out of St Mungo's, Ron nudged Hermione. Hermione, who was rocking Rose gently in her arms turned behind them, only to see Draco and Astoria Malfoy walking towards them, their baby cradled in their arms.

"Malfoy."  
"Weasley."

"Hello, Astoria."  
"Hello, Hermione."  
"A boy?"  
"Yes! A little baby boy. And yours is a girl?"

"Aw, how lovely. Yes, Rose is a girl."  
"What a pretty name! Our son's called Scorpius."

Ron snickered, then attempted to stop as Astoria, Draco _and_ Hermione turned to him with withering looks on their faces. "I'm sorry… but… _Scorpius_?" Ron laughed, clutching his sides in hysterics. "That's a… _terrible_ name. W-W-What were you… thinking?"

"It's a very pureblood name, actually. _Much _better than calling a child after a common little flower."  
"Draco!"  
"It's true, Astoria."  
"Hermione, I think we'd better leave now."  
"Um… yes. See you at work, Astoria."  
"Yes, bye Hermione."  
"Malfoy."  
"Weasley."  


* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!**

**I'M TRYING TO CONTINUE MY OTHER FANFICS, ASAP :] **


End file.
